Sodom & Gomorrah Murders
by miami heat
Summary: With a serial killer on the loose Horatio needs a 5th man on the field. Will the new guy live up to par or will she deliver more than was expected?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Horatio needs a 5th man on the field will the new guy live up to par when there's a gay serial killer on the loose.

Note: This is my very first CSI fic so please be gentle and don't hate me if there's H/OC pairing.

"Randy, it's Horatio" Horatio Caine talking to the head of the LAPD Crime Lab

"Well, my friend what can I do for you?" Randy Walker replied

"I'm one man short apparently I can't seem to find good help around here, a serial killer is on the loose. Got anyone in mind? Horatio asked

"Well that sounds the Horatio I know!  Knowing you'd want the best. Well, I've got a rookie Gabrielle Rumsfeld but she's really good the only one I took under my wing the very best.  If given the right time and good training she'll be as good as you!" Randy replied.

"Don't tease me Randy; is she good with blood spatter?" Horatio asked

"Of course, you'll like this kid she's got great instincts, quick learner and a good team player. Have I ever done you wrong Horatio?" Randy replied.

 "OK! You've got me quite convinced, send me here resume and I let you know what I think." Horatio answered.

"OK! Bye!" Randy hanged up.

"Yo, H!" Eric called out appearing at Horatio's office door.

"Here's the paperwork you've been asking for." Eric reported handing them out to him.

Eric Delko couldn't help overhearing Horatio's conversation on the phone.

"So you're finally getting a new guy to fill in Megan's place huh?" Eric asked.

"Yup, we need another good pair of hands around here." Horatio replied.

"Rumsfeld, why does it sound familiar?" Horatio said thinking out loud.

Then Horatio's fax went buzzing, Walker has just faxed in Gabrielle Rumsfeld's resume

Eric and Horatio scanned over her resume

"A really impressive resume' studied in a boarding school in London in her high school years, studied Medical technology in Harvard Pre-Med, knows how to speak French, Dutch, Italian, Spanish, Mandarin and Japanese. Has a black belt in aikido and jujitsu.  What does this girl can't do?" Eric remarked.

Horatio read her father's name Henry Rumsfeld (deceased).

"Is this right? The same Henry Rumsfeld who was killed in a car bombing 13 years ago?" Horatio thought.

Eric noticed that Horatio was contemplating on the name Henry Rumsfeld.

"H, so this Henry Rumsfeld is….." Eric trailed off

"The one who owns Rumsfeld Shipping & Industries one of the largest companies in Miami." Horatio remarked.

"So, William Rumsfeld the CEO is her uncle, well this is interesting heiress playing criminalist." Eric added.

"Did the rich dude die of natural causes?" Eric asked

"No, he died of a car bombing incident 13 years ago. Megan and I were on the case." Horatio replied.

"During your bomb squad days huh?" Eric added.

Flashback:

Horatio remembers the scene vividly, the parking lot of the Miami Polo Club was filled with smoke and police line tape. Charred remains of GMC Yukon w/ a charred body inside, Megan photographing the charred DB and other CSIs were all over the vehicle.

"Somebody called the Bomb Squad?" greeted Horatio.

"Horatio." Megan called out.

"So what do you think huh?" asked Megan as Horatio surveyed the vehicle.

"Typical TNT detonator wired to the ignition with an accelerant. A hired hit, couldn't have used C4 it decomposes the body easily since the contractor needs the assurance that his money was put to good use, he wants us to identify the body." Horatio replied coolly.

"Any witnesses?" he asked.

"Several, but the daughter he was picking up from equestrian practice got the full view." Megan replied.

"Where is she? What's her name? Horatio asked.

"There, her name is Gabrielle I haven't talked to her yet. She's still might be in shock." Megan replied pointing to a 12 year old girl sitting in the back of the ambulance being treated from sustained wounds.

Horatio felt a great tug inside him as he approached the ambulance, Gabrielle had rosy tan complexion with shoulder length chestnut brown hair in a tousled pony tail, wearing camel jodhpurs (riding pants), a white rolled up shirt w/ blood in it and black riding boots. The medic was bandaging her right arm from minor burns she sustained; she received a cut in her left eyebrow from the debris of the blow.

Horatio imagined the scenario from the wounds he had surveyed from her.

Her big beautiful hazel eyes were weary from crying and stared at the crime scene were once her father stood.

"Hi, my name is Horatio Caine. Gabrielle?" Horatio greeted giving her a faint smile and motioned to sit next to her.

Broken from her stupor she looked at him and gave a faint smile.

"You're a brave girl did you know that?" Horatio said soothingly

"Gabrielle I know this is hard, but you have to try I need to know what happened here. Do you understand? Horatio explained.

"Yes sir, I understand." She replied politely.

End of Flash back

"Henry Rumsfeld came by the Polo Club to pick up his daughter from equestrian practice. He parked his car around 7 a.m. and watched his daughter for 3 hours giving the hit man time to plant the bomb on his vehicle.  At exactly 10:10 a.m. Mr. Rumsfeld climbed aboard the Yukon turned the ignition activating the detonator, 12 yr. old daughter Gabrielle was spared since she came back for her saddle and riding breaches, but was just in time to see her father get charbroiled. Perpetrator was bodyguard Dante Lorenzo hired by Philip Gartner the greedy business associate of Rumsfeld wh0 committed suicide before we got to him. Lorenzo got 25 to life, but got stabbed inside the bastard lasted only 72 hours." Horatio narrated to Eric while looking at Henry Rumsfeld's file.

 2 weeks later…….

 "Good Morning I'm here to see Lt. Horatio Caine. Gabrielle Rumsfeld, I have an appointment. " Gabrielle Rumsfeld said to the receptionist.

"I'll send you right up to his office in a while, dear." The receptionist replied.

"Thank you!" she said and sat down at the area where usually the relatives of victims waited.

"So, you think you could get away with it huh?" Horatio declared while looking straight at Nathan Hoffman, an 18 year old who shot his parents and sister inside their home, because he refused to be taken to a rehab center. Nathan, who's giving Horatio and Detective Frank Tipp an arrogant smirk, made Horatio's blood simmer.

"You make me sick, to think that you gave a touching eulogy at your parents' and sister's wake deceiving the whole of Florida that you were the victim." Horatio said hotly.

"Take him away, Frank before I rip his head off." Horatio told Frank.

Frank escorted Nathan outside the interrogation room. Upon reaching a foot away from the interrogation room, Nathan while handcuffed elbowed Frank Tipp in the stomach bringing him to his knees, kicked him in the face and scurried away. Horatio saw just what happened, upon leaving the interrogation room and went after him "STOP!" he yelled as he pulled out his gun.

Nathan reached the hallway were Gabe was sitting saw the handcuffs and knew it was a perp trying to escape. With no time to waste, she immediately stood up and punched Nathan's face. Rendering him unconscious and on the floor. Horatio who was not far behind has seen the entire thing happened. Speed, Eric and Frank with a cut eyebrow appeared, holding their pistols behind Horatio. Frank collected the guy by his collar as he regained consciousness.

"That bitch broke my nose!!!" he said while groaning in pain and nursing his bloody nose.

"Well, you deserved that asshole??!!!!" Frank replied grinning as he escorted the perp to the elevator.

Gabe stood there shaking the hand that punched the perp. Horatio, Speed and Eric holstered their guns and approached the young woman w/cropped chestnut hair wearing hip-hugging jeans, a crisp white shirt, high heeled boots and a brown suede jacket with a visitor ID pinned to it.

"Horatio Caine. Thank You, Ms…." Horatio asked while motioning to shake her hand.

"Rumsfeld. Gabrielle Rumsfeld." She replied while shaking Horatio's hand. Horatio remembers those beautiful features that once belonged to a grieving 12 yr. old girl who has now blossomed into a beautiful 25 yr. old woman.

"MMHMM! " Eric cleared his throat sending a signal to Horatio to introduce them to her.

"By the way these are Detectives, Eric Delko and Tim Speedle." Horatio declared.

"Nice to meet you." She said while shaking their hands, and smiled at them.

"Lieutenant, Lt. Walker asked me to see you upon your request." She said directly to him.

"Yes, let's talk in my office. Speed, Eric keep me posted on Lily Pierron's case okay?" Horatio said and motioned Gabe to follow him in his office.

Eric and Speed were walking back to the lab, when Calleigh saw them after talking to Hagen about their plans this weekend. She had given up on Horatio after learning that he was interested in his brother's widow, Elena. The thought of being second choice, was not her thing Calleigh Duquesne is not a substitute she always thought.

"Hey guys, I heard about the racket awhile ago. Nathan Hoffman tried to outrun Frank and Horatio." Calleigh asked his colleagues.

"Yeah, but didn't went that far. The Rumsfeld girl punched him dead on his tracks." Eric replied grinning.

"Yeah, but I don't think H is gonna hire her Eric. She's still you know a "blue blood". Speed added sarcastically

"Oh, is she pretty huh Eric?" Calleigh teased.

Eric looked at Speed both grinned and chorused "Mighty Fine!!"

"Really now!" Calleigh purred.

 "Yeah, she has this Bond Girl kind of vibe in her. Cropped chestnut hair like Winona Ryder's, rosy tan complexion, big beautiful hazel eyes, long thick lashes, luscious lips and a curvy body not those reed thin types ala Angelina Jolie." Eric narrated

"Okay Delko, I think we need to call somebody to wipe your mouth now!" Speed said jokingly.

Calleigh seems to have feigned curiosity from what she heard from these two and even though she hates to admit it also feigned a little jealousy.

Meanwhile, Horatio has finished his proposal to Gabe about transferring in the Miami-Dade Crime Lab.

"Any questions?" Horatio asked.

"Just one thing sir, Why me? I don't mean to be rude sir, but why me of all people?" Gabe replied.

"Because I don't see the name you carry. I see the potential in the person right in front of me." Horatio said coolly.

  "Then I guess sir, I don't need time to think. When do I start sir?" Gabe replied

"Tomorrow and please call me Horatio." Horatio replied while motioning to shake her hand.

"Okay, Horatio. Then you can call me Gabe." Gabe replied smiling.

The next day…..

Speed and Delko arrived at the parking lot at the same time, both very competitive yet good friends.

"Guess we're both kinda running late huh?" Eric greeted Speed.

"Yeah, guess so." Speed replied

"Did Calleigh get a new ride?" Eric asked while surveying the shiny red Range Rover in the parking lot.

"Nope, I don't think so, sweet ride though." Speed replied also looking at the Range Rover.

Both arrived at the locker rooms and saw Gabe Rumsfeld settling in her things. Shocked at the sight, Eric nudged Speed and said. "You were saying about hiring a blue blood. Cough up the 50 bucks!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Madness has begun.

"3 victims in 4 weeks, I think we have a serial here." Horatio said while crouched next to Alex Woods.

"Cause of death massive laceration of the jugular artery. Severe blunt force trauma on the face happened post-mortem. The poor thing didn't know what was coming, isn't that right sweetheart?" Alex said while examining the body.

Gabe Rumsfeld shot a quizzical look at Horatio and Alex and resumed photographing the blood spatter on the walls of the victim's apartment.

"Arterial spray indicates that the victim was standing here, when he got his throat slit, looks like he has his back on his assailant." Gabe said

"No signs of forced entry, our victim knew his assailant." Eric added.

"He knows him that well to let him in and turn his back on him." Horatio said to his 2 underlings.

Speed and Calleigh arrives at the scene. "Same MO with the first 2 huh?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, H thinks it's a serial." Eric replied.

"Calleigh." Horatio called out.

"Where do you want me H?" she replied.

"We're almost done here, the bedroom and the bathroom is all yours. By the way this is Gabe Rumsfeld." Horatio said pointing to their newest team member.

"Hi!" Gabe greeted with a warm smile and a shake hand.

"Well, well the famous Rumsfeld girl who punched a perp the other day, Calleigh Duquesne." She teased and trotted towards the bedroom.

Calleigh smiled but couldn't ignore the fact that she is jealous, sure she is older, a ballistics expert and is dating Det. John Hagen. She knew she couldn't go back anymore. Horatio Caine will always and never be more than her superior, colleague and friend. The position "always at Horatio's side" has been relinquished to that young woman.

"Nice meeting you." Gabe added.

"Same here..." Calleigh replied

Back at the CSI Lab….

Horatio and Alex examine the body in the autopsy lab.

"He looks like a tall drink of water to me. 6 pack abs, 32 inch waist, nice pectorals, and great skin. Who did this to you sweetheart?" Alex began.

Gabe Rumsfeld walks in holding a folder. "We've got an ID his name's Evan Miller, a male model, listed in Apollo Modeling Agency downtown." She said.

"Gabe stick around for a sec." Horatio asked

Gabe approached them and looked on as Alex hosed down the victim's face of excess blood.

"Blunt force trauma, fractured the skull and dislocated his jaw. Could be a heavy blunt object" Alex declared.

"How about an 8 pound dumbbell? Gabe asked.

"Could be…" Horatio replied

"Maybe she's right, Horatio the contusions on the side of his temple are round like the end of a dumbbell." Alex said as she tilted the victim's head.

"Not bad, not bad at all" Alex replied smiling at Gabe.

"But why the face? Speed showed me the first two victims also with mutilated faces. Could it be that he's disfigured? He envies them or could it be that he is wants to be them." Gabe thought out loud looking at the body.

"Or could it be that he's just a plain sick bastard who derives pleasure in taking lives." Horatio replied and looked at Gabe in the eye.

"I'll take these to Speed and look if there's a print on the bloody dumbbell Eric processed. See you later." Gabe said and left the autopsy lab.

"So, she's the rich kid Speed was talking about, good thing you got her on board," Alex said

"Yeah." Horatio replied

 Calleigh, Speed, Eric and Gabe are sifting through evidence to profile their killer. Autopsy pictures were posted in the board Calleigh looking at them while the other 3 were huddled on the table looking at evidence pictures.

"Victim#1 Gary Weissert, 34 a restaurateur owner of Absinth, stabbed with his face burned. Victim # 2 Matthew West, 32 an actor got his face hacked away and throat slit. The latest Victim #3 Evan Miller, 32 a male model got his throat slit and a face that looks like a rare steak." Speed narrated.

"So they are all in their mid 30s, good-looking and successful." Calleigh interjected

 "Could be that we're dealing with a sociopath." Eric exclaimed

"How about a preaching sociopath." Speed exclaimed while holding a blown up photograph of a not found next to their first victim.

Beware the unholy and the unclean.

The day of Reckoning is coming.

Those who forsake God's design should be punished.

Sanctify yourselves for redemption is at hand, run and never look back.

For those who will witness this shall be turned into a pillar of salt.

Horatio came in and overheard his underlings discussing. "It's a warning. It's his way of informing us of what he is about to do." He interrupted.

"Yeah, the jerks from the earlier shift oversaw this one" Eric exclaimed.

"Well, from now on this is priority. A serial is on the loose." Horatio declared.

"So, this warning is it from the bible?" Calleigh asked.

"No, I don't think so" Speed replied.

"Pillar of salt…I've read it on the bible somewhere." Eric interrupted contemplating on it.

"The destruction of Sodom & Gomorrah, the book of Genesis" Horatio said.

"Uh, we're not exactly well-read on the bible. H we need some enlightenment." Speed said sarcastically.

 "Sodom & Gomorrah were cities, God destroyed these cities to punish it's occupants for committing sexual acts with the same sex, hence the word sodomy." Gabe interrupted.

"Abraham interceded for these cities so God sent 2 angels to Lot to see if there are still people who are holy and clean. But the people tested God's patience and even wanted to perform sodomy with the messengers. So God saved Lot's family but, his wife turned back to the city and was turned into a pillar of salt." Eric added.

"Thanks, for the bible study Eric!" Horatio interrupted.

"So, if this theory of ours works. Our killer is on the hunt for successful, mid-30s homosexuals." Calleigh exclaimed.

"And he believes it's his job to punish them." Horatio added

The next day….

     Horatio & Gabe arrived at the modeling agency. The receptionist sent them to the waiting area since Jason McCann, the owner is in a meeting. Gabe sat down and grabbed the nearest GQ in sight as Horatio placed himself next to her. He noticed that the male models in the area are eyeing his female companion.

"I couldn't blame them she's such a pretty girl." Horatio thought. He looked at her, flipping through the magazine, long legs crossed wearing rose pink low-rise jeans fitted white shirt and a black and pink polka-dotted scarf accentuating her curvy hips serving as a belt w/the badge and ID as additional accessories. Rose tinted pearls around her neck, two-toned black and pink ballet shoes and a fitted blazer matching the color of her jeans.

She glanced sideward and noticed that her superior is looking at her and grinned sheepishly.

"You worried that they're checking you out?" she murmured jokingly. Horatio smiled at her then the receptionist came in and led them to McCann's office.

"Lt. Horatio Caine and this is Gabe Rumsfeld. We're from the Miami-Dade Crime lab; we came here about Evan Miller. He was murdered last night; we need to ask you a few questions so your full cooperation is highly required." Horatio began.

"Alright, fire away" McCann replied motioning them to sit down.

Suddenly, Horatio's phone began ringing. "Eric, what's up?' Horatio answered, signaling McCann to wait for a moment.

"Horatio, we have an ID on the print I found on the bloody dumbbell. His name is Rob Conway also a male model like Miller, works for the same agency too. "Eric replied.

"Calleigh and I are heading down to his place right now." Eric added

"Okay, good work Eric." Horatio replied and hung up.

"Evan Miller was attacked last night at his apartment, and our suspect is Rob Conway who also works here. " Horatio said returning to Jason McCann while Gabe showed Evan's autopsy pictures.

"Well, that's a surprise Rob and Evan we're good friends they go way back, since they both started here. The major difference is that Evan is a good kid, clients like him more but Rob not that bad either except that he gives extra service charge to the clients you know what I'm saying. He likes to climb up the ladder fast, a social climber." McCann narrated.

"So Rob is the envious type." Gabe added.

"No, I don't think so since Rob likes to sweeten the deal. He has high-profile clients demanding for him, plus he's got the boy-next-door looks they all like." McCann replied.

"So you fired him because he's making deals on the side." Horatio asked.

"Almost, but he quit before I fired him. I heard that he got himself a sugar daddy, a very rich sugar daddy." McCann answered

"Can we have a picture of him?" Horatio said. McCann handed out Rob Conway's profile photo, well toned physique, dark-brown hair, green eyes, be-dimpled smile.

"Okay, thank you for your time." Gabe said while motioning to shake his hand. Jason McCann handed Gabe a calling card and said

"If you ever get tired of being a cop or need me for a private interrogation. Give me a call okay? I'm up for it anytime and maybe I could hook you up with other modeling agencies. With a face like that any guy would love to be handcuffed by you." Winked and smiled at her in a perverted way.

"Not interested." She said hotly and handed back the card, annoyed and walked out the door. Horatio followed smiling and shaking his head.

As the approached the Hummer, "Jerk!" she muttered under her breath as she opened the Hummer's door as they drove off Horatio was still smiling at what just happened earlier.

Back at the Lab…

As Horatio and Gabe rode the elevator, Gabe's phone went ringing. "MOM!!?" she exclaimed and then mouthed off sorry to Horatio who smiled back,  Margaret Rumsfeld who took over her husband's place in running their fortune 500 company together with her brother-in law always takes time for her only daughter.

"Honey, I'm reminding you about the mayor's fundraiser this Friday we're throwing in the manor. You need to invite your CSI friends and your superior Lt. Caine. Okay?" Mrs. Rumsfeld began

"Yes, mother but, you see it seems a bit awkward, I'm still new around Miami-Dade I don't think." Gabe trailed off nervously.

"Nonsense sweetie, well as a matter of fact I'm already here in the LAB talking with your colleagues Eric, Calleigh and Tim they already accepted." Her mother replied.

As soon as the elevator doors opened Gabe was mortified, spotted her mother all clad in Chanel with secretary in tow talking with her teammates. Mrs. Rumsfeld immediately saw her daughter, the esteemed Horatio Caine and approached them.

"Lt. Caine so glad to see you again under different circumstances "she greeted motioning to shake his hand

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Rumsfeld, what can I do for you this time?" Horatio replied smiling.

"It's the mayor's annual fundraiser, this year I'm the hostess. I know Lt. that parties, bureaucracy are not your thing. But please indulge me and I'm not taking no for an answer." She said charmingly. Gabe mortified, stood there mouth agape towards her mother afraid that her superior might have been insulted by this "ambush".

"Well, Mrs. Rumsfeld you put me in a tight spot, how I'm I suppose to say no now. I accept." Horatio replied graciously and smiled at Gabe.

"It's settled then, see you all on Friday exactly at 7.Here is your invitation." Mrs. Rumsfeld said and bid goodbye to everyone .

Gabe automatically walked with her mother towards the elevator and frantically spook with her in French.

"Mom, I thought we were going to keep me in low profile when I come home to Miami. It's suppose to be the deal I come home like you      said and get the job offered here, but you don't get to walk around in here invite them to your lavish parties. I don't want them to think that I'm such a spoiled brat that I muscle my way around here because I'm a Rumsfeld." she said

" I know dear, I am not putting you in that position. It's just that your uncle and I would like to get involve this time, to know your new friends it's been years since you've been home. You've grown up away from us and we're proud of what you have become, it's time that I become your mother again" Mrs. Rumsfeld replied and caressed her daughter's cheek.

Gabe couldn't help but let out a sigh and hug her mother "Okay, Mom. "And led her to the elevator. She found her teammates in the lounge room looking at the invitations that her mother handed out.

"Hey Gabe, can we bring a date?" Calleigh asked thinking about John Hagen.

"Of course, certainly that goes to you two as well." Gabe said looking at the two guys smiling "Where's H? I have to apologize maybe my mom was too much for him." She said.

"I think H is in his office." Eric replied.  "Okay, thanks." Then went straight to Horatio's office

"You know, Eric maybe now's the time to ask her out." Speed turned to Eric.

"In due time my friend." Eric replied laughing.

Gabe knocked at Horatio's door and was immediately led in.

"Horatio, I came here to apologize for my mom. For putting you in the spot awhile back, she likes things going her way." She trailed off

"Don't we all, don't worry no harm done. Families we have now are the only ones we'll ever have." He replied smilingly as he looked up from the case file he was holding.

"Okay, so see you on Friday then Lt." She replied sweetly then Rick Stetler the Mayor's liaison officer came knocking in.

"Hello Horatio, mind if I let myself in…" Rick walking in on them, Horatio's begins to simmer seeing Stetler his nemesis being rude and cocky inside his domain.

"Well, I see you got yourself an assistant now" Rick eyeing Gabe and settled in front of Horatio.

"Would you be a dear and fix me a coffee, 2 sugars with cream" Stetler turned to Gabe, which insulted her and only gave him a raised eyebrow.

Horatio couldn't bear the smugness of this asshole sitting right in front of him.  "She's not my assistant; she's one of my CSIs. What do you want? "Horatio getting irritated

"All the same she's still your subordinate." He said still arrogant and winked at Gabe, appalled still she doesn't want Horatio to be embarrassed couldn't help but leave and fix Stetler's coffee. 

"I know you hate me around here so I'm not beating around the bush. The mayor wants to know if you could catch this guy or are we going to start issuing a public warning." Stetler declared

 "We are going to catch this guy, this I promise you. But for now it is best that I have your full cooperation rather than alarming the public."  Horatio replied coolly

 Stetler noticed the invitation in Horatio's desk "So, you're going to the Mayor's fundraiser this Friday?" he asked.

"It's going to be in the Rumsfeld manor. I asked Yelina she accepted to be my date. "He added annoying Horatio even more.  Gabe emerged with the coffee and handed it to Rick.

"Well, that puts us in our place doesn't it  Rick, you coming in here acting smug around Miami-Dade asking people here to fix you a cup of coffee; it's not very often that heir to the Rumsfeld Shipping & Industries brings you your coffee." Horatio replied looking at Gabe. 

Rick got his tongue burned from the shock and heat of the coffee. "I'm so sorry Ms. Rumsfeld I didn't know that you were working here." Rick replied stammering. Gabe already annoyed by this arrogant bottom feeder for treating her with disrespect couldn't help but take pleasure in this awkward moment "No apologies Mr. Stetler I look forward in seeing you on Friday together with the mayor, my godfather." She replied slyly

Stetler upon hearing those words couldn't help but swallow. "Nice meeting you Mr. Stetler and enjoy your coffee." Gabe added and left the office.

"Next time, you come here Rick. Check your ego at the door. You don't want to ruin your chances if you ever want to run for office in the future." Horatio said looking at him still appalled by what had happened.

Later that evening…..

Horatio found Eric and Tim in the locker room, preparing to go home. They were laughing about something when he walked in.

"Where is Calleigh? "He asked as he started fix his things.

"She left 20 minutes ago; I hear that she and John are going to have dinner." Eric replied

"That's good." Horatio thought, he knew in his heart that he could never reciprocate the feelings she is giving to him. Knowing that they would just end up hurting each other, if he gave a hint that there is even the slightest possibility.

"And Gabe" he continued "She just left awhile ago; her cell phone rang her mom checking up on her if she's on the way home." Tim replied.

"I can't believe Stetler made Gabe fix his coffee." Eric opened up the topic.

"Yeah H, we know how he gets to your nerves. But the man is a pure prick; sure he's from internal affairs but that was classic." Tim added

 "Yeah, good thing you were there H. Gabe was furious she said if it wasn't for you the guy might be having a mug down his throat right now." Eric exclaimed.

"Really "Horatio replied smiling at the thought, Gabe to him was a ray of sunshine her witty humor, lovely demeanor, sarcasm and feistiness are so refreshing. She's the only one other than Alex that could induce a smile out of him with her remarks; she could almost make him forget about his brother and his widow.

"H, see you tomorrow." Tim said as he went out the door with Eric not far behind "H, good night see you tomorrow." He said following Tim.

"Good night guys." Horatio said to them as he put the last few things in his bag and went home.

To be continued

Note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. So, keep them coming okay!!!!??!!! Need suggestions too, so the story could be developed more.

Disclaimer: By the way I don't own these characters except for Gabe, so if you want to use her no problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friday……

"We're back to square one. Great!!!" Eric exclaimed Rob Conway; their primary suspect was found dead his body dumped by the beach.

"Yeah, this guy is getting annoying." Calleigh replied as she photographs the DB on the uncovered in the sand.  Alex kneeling next to the body found a bullet wound on his right temple. "I hate to say it but our guy found a gun and if we don't stop him there are going to be a lot more where it came from." Alex declared handed the bullet to Calleigh, ".45 weird first he shot this one and still mutilated his face" She said while looking at the body. "

"Liver temperature indicates time of death 24 hours ago, same time as Evan." Alex added

"So our guy killed Evan first before he killed Rob. That explains his fingerprints all over the apartment including the dumbbell; Rob was there when Evan was attacked" Eric concluded

"We have to get back to the lab and piece these together." Calleigh replied

At the Lab…….

Speed and Gabe we're looking at the evidences they have gathered on all 3 victims, and then Speed's phone began to ring "Speed its Eric, we found Rob Conway he's dead. Look through Evan Miller's crime scene pictures; we have theory that places Rob there when Evan was attacked." Speed signaled Gabe to look at the pictures examine the blood spatter, trace reports and DNA on Evan Miller's Crime Scene.

"So our killer is not Rob Conway, H is going to get pissed. He hates it when we're back to square one." Speed exclaimed

"Tell me about it. See you later" Eric replied and hung up.

"Blood on the scene is only Evan's. Wait a minute, the hair fibers we found by the door way wasn't Evan's it's a 50/50 chance could be Rob's or our killer. "Gabe replied while scanning the reports. "We have to wait for the body to find that out." Then Horatio emerged in the lab, "You do that Speed, Gabe and I are going to go down the modeling agency and collect hair fibers from their friends and boss."

"So were going to haul their asses in here?" Gabe asked "Yup," Horatio replied immediately and stepped out motioning Gabe to follow him. Few hours later, with a search warrant in hand Horatio and Gabe went to the agency and hauled in 20 of Evan Miller and Rob Conway's friends and their boss much to Gabe's dismay Jason McCann. Half went to Horatio, half went to Gabe after collecting hair samples Jason McCann was the last, sitting smugly in the interrogation room "So, Rob was found dead too huh?" he began.

"Apparently, you're not alarmed by it Mr. McCann. So, I'm going to tell you directly if you're involved in this in some way. I will get you." Horatio threatened. Seeing her boss this way Gabe was glad that she was working under him not against him if this the kind of  interrogation she'll undergo through. McCann's smugness immediately faded away "Woah doesn't my cooperation enough for you to clear me out of this." The aged former model replied nervously. "I'll be the one to decide that, now we're going to need your hair sample." Horatio replied motioning Gabe to proceed. McCann smiled at the sight of Gabe looking at her from head to toe, licked his lips and said "You can take any thing you want, babe." Gabe pulled a few hair strands force fully rendering McCann to shout in pain

"Sorry." Gabe told McCann and a small smile crept in her face as she placed the hair strands in a small brown envelope.

Horatio escorted him out the interrogation room. Gabe proceeded to the DNA lab to deliver the last hair sample.

Meanwhile Eric stayed with Alex in the autopsy lab, while Calleigh went to ballistics to examine the bullet.

"The bullet entered the right temple, death was quick and painless." Alex began "But, there was bruising on his nape it happened pre-mortem "she added.

"So, this guy was rendered unconscious then our killer attacked Evan. "Eric replied

"Yeah, and was dragged out of the apartment shot at the beach which explains the marks on his back and the time of death is only hours apart from Evan." Alex declared

The team rendezvoused at the lab, Horatio was there looking at the acquired evidences when Calleigh walked in

"H, the bullet was fired at close range 45 caliber lodging in Rob Conway's temple" Calleigh began and Eric followed

"The time of death proves that he was there when Evan was attacked, and was dragged by the beach to be shot" he began and handed the autopsy pictures to Horatio. Then Speed and Gabe walked in "The hair fibers we found are not Rob Conway's or any of his colleagues in the agency, even his boss." Speed began

"I have searched in the Miami-Dade database both employees and ex-cons, we have no match." Gabe said in disappointment.

"So we have nothing. All we know is that we have to wait for his next move." Horatio said with annoyance in his voice.

That evening in the Rumsfeld Manor…..

Eric, Speed, Calleigh and John Hagen arrived in the estate "I thought the Hamilton's mansion was enormous, but this is humongous!" Calleigh exclaimed as she stepped out of the car.

"Yeah, we're in the North Shore Drive of the Coconut Grove, the richest among rich are the ones who live here." Eric greeted as he approached the two. "Calleigh you're looking beautiful this evening." Eric said looking at Calleigh who is wearing a sapphire blue backless halter cocktail dress her hair blow dried and worn down.

"Why, thank you Eric." She replied sweetly

"It looks like the place has its own zip code" Speed added sarcastically as headed towards them and shook hands with Hagen.

"So this Rumsfeld girl, is she a total snob?" Hagen feigning curiosity

"No, she's anything but that." Speed replied "That's what I hear from Calleigh here." Hagen added as they were greeted by the butler and was directed in the garden. They were amazed by the spacious hallway that was decorated by fresh flowers in huge antique vases, paintings and tapestries decorated the walls. Intricate lamps that stand on antique tables and a carpeted staircase greeted them.

When they arrived in the garden the view was even more spectacular, the trees were decorated with lights a huge white canopy shelters the guests seated, tables have white tablecloths, candles and fresh flowers. A small orchestra and a dance floor was in the center of the

Canopy. Guests were clad in tuxedoes, gowns and embellished cocktail dresses "Whew, good thing we found a good tux rental." Hagen commented at the two, and then the butler seated them. Horatio arrived just in time dinner was served, "We didn't think you were coming H." Eric greeted his boss.

"Well I didn't want Mrs. Rumsfeld to think that I'm such a boorish guest." Horatio replied smilingly

Halfway through the dinner Mrs. Margaret Rumsfeld took the stage "Thank you, everyone for joining us in this good cause the underprivileged and abused children of Miami will have new clothes, schoolbooks and a new place to rebuild their lives and dream for a better future. Together with our honorable Alan Jennings's office will help the victims of child abuse get back on their feet again, A round of applause for Mayor Alan Jennings."

Then Mayor Jennings took center stage, "Thank you, Mrs. Rumsfeld as a token of appreciation the Miami Children's choir will sing a song for us accompanied by my goddaughter Gabrielle Francoise Rumsfeld." He declared

The children entered the stage in rows, followed by Gabe wearing a deep V-neck chartreuse silk chiffon floral floor length mermaid gown with a violin tow. She started playing "The Prayer" and the children's angelic voices filled the air, the crowd was in awe including the Miami-Dade Crime Scene Unit present. As the presentation ended the crowd applauded Gabe and the children took a bow and left the stage.

Gabe handed her violin to the butler and was approached by distinguished guests; her teammates approached her as soon as the crowd surrounding her was gone.

"Hey, Gabe we didn't know you could play the violin?" Speed greeted

"Hey guys, enjoying the evening so far?" Gabe greeted back

"Yeah, so many rich people. You look amazing Gabe" Calleigh replied musingly. Then Mrs. Rumsfeld and William Rumsfeld approached them "Hey, Gaby why don't you introduce me your friends" her uncle said smilingly

"Uncle Bill these are the Miami-Dade Crime Scene Investigators, Calleigh Duquesne our ballistics expert, Tim Speedle, Eric Delko and Det. John Hagen "She replied the tycoon shook hands with them and was in awe how William Rumsfeld the most powerful man in Miami was so humble.

"Where is Lt. Caine?" Mr. Rumsfeld asked. "He's at the bar sir," Eric replied

"Gaby, why don't we introduce your friends to people around here" Mrs. Rumsfeld suggested leaving William Rumsfeld who went off to see Horatio in the bar.

Margaret Rumsfeld introduced them to other pillars of society, tycoons, celebrities, models and Cesare Paciotti the world renowned designer from Milan who now resides in Miami.

"Whew, that was fun rubbing elbows with society." Calleigh declared

"You, know what will be more fun if we danced tonight." Hagen added looking at Calleigh, and then the two rushed off to the dance floor.

"I told you to bring your own dates "Gabe said jokingly as she looked at the two gentlemen beside her. Then the two just grinned shyly.

 "Lt. I didn't think you were coming." Greeted William Rumsfeld as he approached the red-haired man

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Rumsfeld" he replied and shook hands with the older man who sat next to him.

"It's been years, since we last met. Good thing we meet again this time in a happier tone." Rumsfeld said as he brought out a cigar and handed another one to Horatio.

They both looked at Gabe who was dancing with Speed at that time.

"Ever since that tragedy came, our household was never the same Marge and I was so paranoid and got very protective. So, I'm asking you Lt. please look after Gaby, her mother and I will be at ease knowing that you're always be at her side. When she met you on that fateful day, she looked up to you ever since. There is nothing we could do about it. " Will Rumsfeld declared

"I know you're always after some madman or ruthless criminal all the time, like the case you are in now a serial killer. I understand its part of you're job, but please if we lose her like my brother, Henry. Marge and I cannot survive this one. "He added getting worried a lot more.

"Don't worry Mr. Rumsfeld, you have my word" Horatio assured and gave a comforting smile to the elder man.

Then Rick Stetler came in to kiss ass with Mr. Rumsfeld which signaled Horatio to flee the scene and came across Yelina wearing a red strapless cocktail dress.

"Good evening, Horatio."Greeted Yelina

"Good evening, Yelina. I see you came with Rick." He replied

"Is Gabe the one dancing with Eric? Pretty girl, listen Horatio we have to talk." she asked then turned to Horatio.

"I know this is awkward and not the right time, but I've been thinking a lot about us." she began as they walked in further in the out skirts of the garden away from the party. Horatio was silent, listening to what she has to say, knowing where it would lead them.

"I know it's all written in between lines, but I have thought about it. It wouldn't be fair, we know we both need something in black and white and this leads us to nowhere. If we continue this we'll end up just getting hurt, you the most. I've realized my feelings for Ray is much deeper than what I feel now. I'm sorry Horatio" Yelina looking at Horatio, but being the man he is he swallowed the pain tearing inside him.

"I understand Yelina; I think it's best this way." Horatio replied then Rick appeared calling Yelina leaving Horatio standing there. Horatio collected himself and marched towards the bar to get a hard drink.

At the bar he noticed Gabe sitting alone away from the crowd looking like a bronzed goddess. He walked up to her giving her a glass of champagne that surprised her.

"Lt. I didn't know you would come." Gabe said at the sight of him.

 He just smiled "You must be tired, I see you've been dancing with Eric and Speed"

"Yes, since they didn't bring their dates, I volunteered as a substitute" she replied smilingly

"How about you sir, you didn't bring someone" she teased. He just smiled

"What about the Hispanic woman you're talking to earlier, they say she's your sister-in-law." she asked

"She's Rick Stetler's date." He replied dryly.

"Oh, THAT prick." She replied testily, which gave Horatio a smile.

Then the band and the singer started playing "The Way You Look Tonight", people poured into the dance floor started dancing slowly.

"Since my mother dragged you into this, I would like to be of service to you. Would you like to dance Lt." she asked

Horatio stood up and held Gabe's hand "No, would you like to dance Ms. Rumsfeld" he asked.

Gabe stood up and they took the dance floor. He held her close noticing her radiance and warmth, he felt good with Gabe in his arms the pain just drifted away, forgetting Yelina, the loneliness tonight. He didn't notice the song has ended, still mesmerized he still held her close. "You're a wonderful dancer H." she interrupted breaking the moment.

"Thank you." She added giving him a peck on the cheek and walked away

"Thank you too Gabe" he thought as she watched her.

To be continued…….

Note: Hey, guys I'm having writer's block, I think it's not as romantic as I thought it would…. So guys, I need some suggestions and keep those reviews coming!!!


	4. chapter 4

Chap.4

"This is not good" Horatio said looking at a bloodied body of in front of the gates of Caesare Paciotti's home.

"Tell me about it, gunshot wound to the head same caliber to Rob Conway's and smashed up face" Alex said while examining the renowned designer's body.

"All eyes are going to be on us now, come to think of it he was one of my mother's close friends." Gabe said sadly as she photographed the dead body.

"You okay with this Gabe, you know this guy. Calleigh asked concerned, as she examines the bullet.

"I'm fine, a job is a job right? Besides this means we are going to get this guy and he's going to go down hard" Gabe said switching from sad to spiteful.

"I hope you're right' Alex said as she bagged the body.

After wrapping up the crime scene, Horatio approached Gabe with worry in his eyes.

"You okay with this?" as he put his hand on Gabe's shoulder giving her a worried look

"I'm fine boss don't worry." She reassured as she put her things on the back of the Hummer

"Good, cause we really need you on this one." He replied giving her a smile, relieved that this one did not affect her greatly.

"Of course, I want to be there when he gets caught." She said in a more steely tone.

Back at the Lab....

"Hey Speed, we have another one this time he's high profile. Caesare Paciotti, the same guy we met on the party." Eric said as he enter the lab where all the gathered evidence on the case are studied.

Speed gave a concerned look "So, how is Gabe? Is she okay when she found out?"

"Yeah, Cal said she was. She reacted that nothing happened?" he replied

Horatio came in giving the cartographic sketch of their killer to Eric and Speed.

"He got sloppy guys, the neighbors saw him shooting Mr. Paciotti as he entered the gates after buying magazines and newspaper from the newsstand near his home."

"Okay, I'll go look it up on the database." Eric replied and immediately went to work

Hours later Horatio found his underlings examining the real-live version of their perpetrator.

"H, his name is Andrew Cortez, first time offender" Eric greeted

"A real heartbreaker, a thespian during high school days you know typical cool kids wnet homicidal as he grew older." Speed lamented

"Mother deceased; father was a drunkard eventually child services took him to the Our Lady of Mercy orphanage "Calleigh added

Horatio noticed Gabe sitting quietly staring at Andrew Cortez's picture

"Where there he learned the teachings of Christ, ran away became a gigolo since he cannot give up on the dream of being famous and successful. He took drugs and became a man-whore, snapped when he just became a lowly waiter in catering services that serve the rich and famous which he completely abhorred. Despised them for being the only thing he wanted to be." She narrated breaking the silence.

"That's about it H, with a bonus Freudian analysis of our guy" Speed added with sarcasm

"Okay, here is what we are going to do. Gabe and Eric you to meet up with priest that raised little Andrew, background info. Calleigh and Speed check the catering service he was working for; page me about his given address. We are going to hunt this one down; we need all the manpower we can get." Horatio ordered coolly

As his underlings went about their assignments, Horatio approached Eric "Watch out for her okay, I have a bad feeling about this."

"I know H." Eric replied assuring his superior.

"It says right here that, Fr. Alba was transferred to Our Lady of Guadalupe parish up south of downtown. He transferred after Andrew ran away, get this father was charged with harassment filed by 5 different altar boys but were dropped eventually due to lack of evidentiary" support and testimonies." Gabe said to Eric as they drove of to the said parish.

"Maybe, he was the one who made him snap, if these accusations were true?" Eric replied

"I hope were not too late, my intuition tells me that he is out to get Fr. Alba" Gabe said worrying; Eric sped off to their destination.

Meanwhile Horatio, Calleigh and Speed is rummaging through Andrew's apartment finding newspaper and magazine clippings off his victims

"Man, this guy is really sick" Speed exclaimed

"Tell me about it." Calleigh replied as she shuddered at the sight of the apartment

"He's that twisted isn't he?" Horatio said coolly as he analyzed the room, then his cell phone rang.

"Eric talk to me" he answered

"We are at the Our Lady of Guadalupe parish; Gabe is talking to Fr. Alba right now she says that our guy might be coming for the priest with a history of misconduct."

Then a gunshot pierced through the priest's office where Eric and Gabe were followed by

"FR. ALBA punishment is at hand. I have come to punish you!!!"

Horatio's nightmare has come to reality "Eric, don't do anything brash we'll be there" he immediately hung up the phone and called for back up.

"Guys, he's at the Our Lady of Guadalupe" he said sternly and drove off like a madman with Cal and Speed immediately followed him.

Eric and Gabe pulled out their handguns and motioned Fr. Alba to reason out with Andrew

"Andrew you're confused, ask forgiveness and He shall forgive you." Fr. Alba talked nervously

"Tell me has He forgiven you?" Andrew replied crying

Fr. Alba was ashamed and stunned he cannot speak anymore, Andrew shot Fr. Alba in the heart. Eric and Gabe holstered their guns to negotiate with him

"Andrew, we're here to help. Drop the gun and we'll help you" Gabe said with her hands up as Eric checked the body of Fr. Alba

"You, don't understand he betrayed me, he used me every night." Andrew crying pointing the gun at her

"I know, I understand that is why we need to get you help. Drop the gun and we will forget about this Eric there will call for help, once you calmed down and drop the gun" she reasoned out

Then he got agitated as he saw Eric talking to 911 and heard the sirens surrounding the church. He pulled the trigger but Gabe tackled him, the bullet just scraped Eric's shoulder.

She knocked out the gun from Andrew's hand, he got angry and attacked her sending her gun into the air, and she punched him in the face sending him in on the floor. He tackled her sending them crashing through the stained glass window of the church. Eric ran out, bleeding she saw Gabe knocked out cold Andrew struggling to his feet, Eric attacked him punching him, they rolled on the grass. Cops can get a clear shot of Andrew then Horatio came immediately jumping out of the Hummer.

Andrew was too strong for a wounded Eric he eventually won knocking him unconscious. He smiled dementedly and turned his eyes on Gabe who was struggling to her feet when Andrew got hold of her hair.

Horatio was driven to madness "Andrew let her go or I'll never let you out of this alive "he shouted as he pointed his gun at him

Andrew did not listen instead he took a piece of broken glass and threatened to slit Gabe's neck with it as he faced Horatio and the Miami Dade police. Infuriating Horatio even more, Andrew pierced the jagged glass to Gabe's neck bleeding her. She was too dizzy from the fall out of the window, but felt the cold glass bleeding her the night's air giving her chills as Andrew's hold of her grew tighter.

"I have to fight back." Gabe chanted on her head until she completely had shaken off the dizzy spell.

She gave him a head butt so strong that it broke Andrew's nose letting go of her. She administered one of her aikido maneuvers sending him flying into the air breaking his arm knocking him unconscious.

She touched her bleeding and aching neck, Horatio approached her immediately "Medic here" he barked as he got hold of bleeding and bruised Gabe who fainted in his arms

To be continued ……..

Note: chap.5 will be the ending, how come I feel that it didn't turn out as I imagined oh well, tell me what you think guys!!!


End file.
